headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Action Comics 874
"Suspicion" is the title to the 874th issue of the first volume of the superhero fantasy series Action Comics published by DC Comics. The story was written James Robinson with artwork by Pablo Raimondi. The cover art illustration was composed by Aaron Lopresti. The story was colored by Hi-Fi with lettering by Rob Leigh. It was edited by Matt Idelson with Wil Moss as assistant editor. A six-page "Origins & Omens" backup feature is included in this issues written by James Robinson with artwork by Renato Guedes and inks by Jos Wilson Magalhães and coloring by David Curiel. It features the character of Guardian (Jim Harper). This issue shipped with an April, 2009 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * Alura In-Ze * General Dru-Zod * Jimmy Olsen * Lois Lane * Mon-El, Lar Gand * Non * Steve Lombard * Ursa * General Sam Lane * Lex Luthor * Flamebird, Thara Ak-Var * Nightwing, Lor-Zod * Brainiac * Jor-El * Kara Zor-El * Zor-El * Phantom Zoners - Mon-El only. * Project 7734 * Humans - Jimmy, Lois, Steve Lombard, Lex Luthor and Sam Lane. * Daxamites - Mon-El only. * Kryptonians - Alura, Zod, Ursa, Non, Superman and numerous unnamed Kryptonians. * New Krypton * Metropolis :* New Troy :* Daily Planet :* Clark and Lois' apartment * California :* Coast City * North Pole :* Fortress of Solitude * Phantom Zone * Sunstone crystals * Brainiac's head ship * Flight * Superhuman durability "Origins & Omens" Wilson Magalhães | colorists = David Curiel | letterers = Rob Leigh | editors = Wil Moss; Matt Idelson }} The renegade Guardian of the Universe known as Scar reads from the Book of the Black, which focuses on events relating to the Guardian of Metropolis - Jim Harper. Appearances * Guardian, Jim Harper II * Markham - A member of the Science Police. * Pollock - A member of the Science Police. * Wilcox - A member of the Science Police. * Toyman, Winslow Schott - Behind the scenes. * Billy Tucker - Referenced only. * Flamebird, Thara Ak-Var - One-panel flashback. * Guardian, Jim Harper - 1940s flashback only. * Gwen Harper * Nightwing, Lor-Zod - One-panel flashback. * Tellus - One-panel flashback. * Unnamed thug - 1940s flashback only. * Science Police - 20th century version. * Humans * Clones - Guardian and Gwen Harper. * Hykraians - Tellus only. * Kryptonians - Flamebird & Nightwing only. * Metropolis :* Suicide Slum * Giant teddy bear * Guardian's shield * Book of the Black * Guardians of the Universe - Scar only. * Maltusians - Scar only. * Oa - Book of the Black resting place only. Notes & Trivia * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * This issue shipped on February 11th, 2009. * This issue (including the "Origins & Omens" story) is reprinted in the Superman: Mon-El trade paperback and hardcover collections. * The Guardian story in this issue is the third installment of the "Origins & Omens" back-up features. It follows ''Nightwing'', Volume 2 #153 and precedes ''Booster Gold'', Volume 2 #17. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Action Comics Vol 1 Category:2001/Comic issues Category:April, 2001/Comic issues Category:Dan DiDio/Executive editor Category:James Robinson/Writer Category:Pablo Raimondi/Penciler Category:Pablo Raimondi/Inker Category:Walden Wong/Inker Category:Aaron Lopresti/Cover artist Category:Aaron Lopresti/Cover inker Category:Hi-Fi Design/Colorist Category:David Curiel/Colorist Category:Rob Leigh/Letterer Category:Wil Moss/Assistant editor Category:Matt Idelson/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories